Mision: Makimono
by Komimi-Nakuru
Summary: Dos años después de finalizado el Manga;Naruto,Sakura,Kakashi y Gaara se unen en una mision de rescate. Muchas aventuras Y SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen y otros...


**Misión:Makimono**

**Capítulo 1: Encuentros**

Habian pasado dos años desde que el notable grupo 7 de Konoha se disolvió.

Haruno Sakura se dedicaba a estudiar medicina con Tsunade, la Hokage del país

del fuego. De Uchiha Sasuke no se sabía nada desde que partió con Orochimaru

a entrenar. Y de Uzumaki Naruto...

-Bien, chico, eso es todo por hoy.-

-Pero, Ero-Sennin, sólo he logrado un pararrayo exitoso.- Reclamó un joven Chuunin

de no más de 14 años. Éste era alto y delgado, de cabellos rubios desordenados y

ojos azules. Si uno lo veía a simple vista, la primera impresión era la de un zorro haciendo

Henge no jutsu.

-Naruto... mañana llegaremos a Konoha y no creo que le guste a Tsunade verte tan desa-

liñado.- Le explico Jiraiya.

Konoha....ya iban dos años desde que no iba a su pueblo natal. Naruto se preguntó

que sería de sus amigos: Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Lee... todos ellos.Sentía un poco de nervios

de la impresión que les podria causar.

-Ah....estoy muerta.-

Sakura dejó caer su maletín al lado de la cama y se echó a ver el techo. Aún llevaba

puesto el uniforme blanco de los aprendices de medicina y el cabello tomado en un moño,

tal como lo decía el reglamento. De su clase era la mejor, pero últimamente se sentía sola...

¿Acaso sería porque.....?

¡Toc,toc,toc!

-¡Demonios!- Exclamó la chica dando un sobresalto. Algo gopeaba su ventana y esta no era

especificamente la hora de las visitas.

Se puso de pie a regañadientes y fue hacia la ventana. No habia nada alli. Abrió la ventana

y observó alrededor.

-Allí no encontrarás nada, Sakura.-

la joven se volteo aterrorizada y se sorprendió al ver a un joven ANBU sentado en su cama.

Su cabello era plateado, lo que le pareció familiar, pero la máscara ocultaba su rostro. Entre sus

manos llevaba un pergamino con el símbolo de Konoha,

-Esto es para tí. Es una citación para mañana.- Le dijo mientras le daba el pergamino.

Sakura tomó el pergaminó y lo abrió.

"Estimada señorita Haruno Sakura:

Usted ha sido seleccionada de una elite de shinobis para realizar una misión

extraordinaria, la cuál se explicará mañana desde las 12.00 horas en la torre del Hokage.Se ruega

asistencia y puntualidad. Se ofrecerá una buena recompensa a quienes logren exito en la misión"

La carta ni siquiera tenía firma de despedida... probablemente podría ser un engaño, pero

si la había enviando un ANBU quizás...

-Muchas gracias por el envío. Mañana me presentaré a primera hora.- Dijo la chica cerrando el

pergamino, pero el ANBU ya no estaba alli

-Wow!Konoha no ha cambiado en nada!!!-

-¿Y crees que iba a cambiar porque te fuiste, Naruto?- Le dijo Jiraiya mientras caminaban por las llamativas calles. Por más que trataron de pasar desapercibidos, les fue imposible. A cada rato la gente se volteaba a verlos, en especial a Naruto, el cual se veia bastante crecido y atrayente.

-Oh....ya se como se sentía Sasuke.- Murmuró el chico al pasar al lado de un grupo de chicas, las cuales soltaron risitas tontas.

-Bien, Chico, aqui nos separamos. Tengo que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos, así que tendrás que ir a ver a Tsunade tu solo.-

-Esta bien.-

Naruto se quedo solo frente a la entrada a la torre del Hokage... daba un poco de miedo ver la cara que pondria Tsunade Sama si le veia llegar en ese estado, pero....

-¡Oigan, ustedes!¡Vuelvan con esas cosas!- gritó una voz femenina desde la torre. Dos niños corrían hacia el con sonrisa triunfante. Al parecer habían robado unos pergaminos.

- Ya era hora de que ocurriera algo.- Sonrió el Chuunin. En sus dos años había potenciado de manera increíble su velocidad y fuerza...

Zas!

En un segundo, Naruto se encontraba sentado sobre el par de ladronzuelos afirmando los pergaminos robados...

-Espero que aprendan que no es muy buena idea robarle a una dama. No quiero volver a verlos....entendieron?- Les dijo con su tipico rostro de niño zorro amenazante. La respuesta no se hizo esperar: apenas el joven se puso de pie, los chicos se hicieron humo....

-Ah...muchas gracias, joven...no sabe cuan importantes son estos pergaminos para Tsunade....Naruto??-

-De....Hinata?-


End file.
